1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image reading apparatus including an irradiation portion irradiating a discharged original placing portion with light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an image reading apparatus installed in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus, or a complex apparatus includes an auto document feeder (ADF). The ADF feeds an original from an original placing portion, and conveys and discharges the original to an original discharge portion installed below the original placing portion via an original reading portion that reads an image of the original.
In the image reading apparatus, since the ADF conveys the original from the original placing portion to the original discharge portion, a user needs to remove the original from the original discharge portion. However, a problem may arise in that the user may not be aware of the discharged original and the user may forget to take the original.
Accordingly, in order to prevent the user from forgetting to take the original, a configuration has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-10902. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-10902, the original placing portion includes a see-through portion capable of seeing through the original discharge portion. Further, an original detecting portion that detects that an original is discharged to the original discharge portion is provided and an illuminator that irradiates the original discharge portion is also provided.
When the illuminator irradiates the original discharge portion with light, the user is prompted to see the original discharge portion. Thus, it is possible to prevent the user from forgetting to take the original discharged to the original discharge portion. Specifically, when the original is placed on the original discharge portion for a given time, the illuminator irradiates the original discharge portion with the light. Further, in order to save power, the irradiation is configured to end after the original discharge portion is irradiated with the light and a predetermined time passes.
When the user is aware of the original placed on the original discharge portion by irradiating the original discharge portion with the light from the illuminator, the user rotates the original placing portion to open the upper side of the original discharge portion and removes the original from the original discharge portion. However, when the user rotates the original placing portion during the irradiation of the light from the illuminator while the user removes the original from the original discharge portion, the illuminator emits the light.
The image reading apparatus including the ADF is capable of reading images of a plurality of originals (hereinafter, referred to as skimming reading) by the ADF and also setting a heavy original such as a book on an original base plate installed below the ADF and reading an image of the heavy original (hereinafter, referred to as fixing reading). Therefore, even when the user is aware of the presence of an original placed on the original discharge portion after the skimming reading, the user sometimes performs the fixing reading continuously before the user removes the original. In this case, when the user sets the heavy original on the original base plate and rotates the ADF during the irradiation of the light from the illuminator, the illuminator emits the light. Above described, the useless illumination of the light by the illuminator is performed.